High School Musical 4: Behind the Scenes
by LANIxX
Summary: what if Disney made a HSM4? Behind the scenes with Stella, Dylan, and others. StellaxDylan, and lots of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Camp Rock VIP is on HIATUS for now. So I made this. Enjoy!**

**HSM: The 2****nd**** Generation**

**In this story, the ages are:**

**Stella: 14**

**Dylan: 15**

**Vanessa: 12**

**Devin: 13**

**McKenna: 14**

**Luke: 16**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I packed my bag quickly. I was so excited! Disney finally decided to make a HSM4, with ALL NEW Wildcats. Personally, I don't think it will be better than the original but you know whatever.

Apparently, the new cast members would be playing Gabriella's sister, Troy's brother, Taylor's sister, Chad's brother, and Ryan and Sharpay's cousins. I think they could have been more original than having all the girls have sisters and the guys have brothers, all little, but hey, I don't mind playing Monique Coleman's little sister at all.

That's right. I, Vanessa Brooks, am playing Jordan McKessie, little sister of Taylor McKessie on HSM4.

My plane for Utah leaves in approximately 2 hours. I have to hurry up!

My phone buzzes. I have a text. It's from STELLA!

_Hey girl,_

_I know you're excited about playing Jordan and everything, but hurry up! Our plane leaves soon, and you're not even at the airport yet! I and Dylan are waiting for you to go into the terminal. See you l8r, bye!_

_~~Stella Bella_

I text back:

_I'm coming! The taxi's picking me up now. Have fun with DYLAN until I get there ;)_

_~Nesquick_

I smiled. I met Stella and Dylan at the auditions and just like their older brother and sister; they have an instant chemistry (even though they probably did know each other before that.) It is so obvious that Stella likes him. I know it, she knows it, and I wouldn't be surprised if Dylan did too.

**Stella's P.O.V.**

I read Vanessa's text and quickly hide my phone in my pocket before Dylan could see it. Seeing as though it was an iPhone, and Nessa (my big sister Nessa) told me to wear my tightest jeans today to look sexy for Dylan (awkward), I had some trouble.

"Here, let me help you," Dylan said, ever the gentleman. He took my iPhone, wrapped his arm around my waist until his thumb hooked my belt loop on the opposite side. Then he pulled upward and shoved my iPhone down. It stayed.

"Thanks," I said to him, smiling brightly as his arm was still around me.

"No problem," Dylan said smiling as brightly as me, blue eyes gleaming. "It's a trick Zac taught me. He uses it with Nessa when he's flirting." He winked at me.

_Oh My God._

"Cool pants, by the way," he said. I looked down at the fake shark bite marks and rips and tears and let out a subtle "thank you." I was blushing like a mad idiot.

"Hey guys," Vanessa ran up to us breathlessly. "Nessa!" Dylan gave her a big hug. I immediately got jealous. He didn't hug ME like that when he first saw me. He kissed her cheek. And he definitely didn't do THAT.

"Hey Dyl." She smiled and hugged him back.

I shot her a you-better-not-make-a-move-on-him glare. She shook her head and gave me a wouldn't-dream-of-it smile.

I smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Can we GO now?" Nessa asked.

"Nope, we have to wait for that Devin dude," Dylan said.

"Who's Devin?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's the dude who got the part of Chad's brother Hunter," Vanessa said.

"Oh wait I thought Corbin's SISTER was named Hunter."

Nessa shrugged. "I guess it serves 2 genders. Hey isn't that the guy we thought was gay because he sang that Beyoncé song for his audition?"

"That would be me."

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

We all turned around. There was Devin. He looked a whole lot better than he had at the auditions a couple months ago. His hair was longer and blacker. He was a whole lot less chubby. He was wearing skinny jeans and a DC shirt and shoes. He actually looked…sexy.

"Hey, I'm Devin." He smiled, adding to his hotness.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa, but you can call me Nesquick." I stuck out my hand to shake.

"Ok, hi Nesquick." He hugged me. Even better, he was a hugger. He held me out at arms' length. "I wanna call you Nessy. Sounds cuter, fits you better."

"O-ok." I stammered, still smiling. That nickname was so cute!

Dylan cleared his throat. Devin diverted his attention away from me and made introductions with Stella and Dylan. Stella looked at me and raised her eyebrows, looking at me, then him.

_No! _I mouthed. She gave me a disbelieving smile.

"So let's get on this plane!!!" Devin shouted. We all cheered in agreement.

**Stella's P.O.V.**

I began walking towards the terminal with Devin and Vanessa. All of a sudden, Dylan grabbed my hand and pulled me back into an uninhabited closed off terminal area. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my cheek and neck. Then while playing with my belly button ring underneath my tight shirt that bared it (my sis' idea again) he whispered, "Don't be jealous." He moved to playing with my pink lacy thong in my pants (again, sis' idea). "You're so much hotter when you're happy." With that, he smacked by butt, intertwined his hand with mine and led me to the terminal.

I felt partly dirty, but mostly ecstatic. I couldn't wait to report this to my sister and Nessa, by Devin Nessy.

At the terminal she mouthed "What happened?"

I mouthed back "I'll tell you on the plane," and whipped out my iPhone to text Nessa the new events.

The best part is, I'm gonna need Dylan to put it back in.

**Should I continue?**

**xXZanessaisluvXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I'm gonna be honest, I kind of forgot. So, yeah, onward with this chapter! (Cuz I wanted to continue)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters, and this is all fake! Fake people, (except Stella and Dylan) and the ages are changed. Ok, now on!**

Stella's P.O.V

I texted Nessa (my big sis):

_Nessa! OMG you will not believe what just happened!_

I put the little emergency icon on the message and sent it.

20 minutes later, we had boarded the plane, 10 minutes into the flight, and I hadn't gotten her reply. Usually when she sees the emergency icon (and considering the fact that I was with Dylan and she knew that _something_ was bound to happen) she replies right away. Hmmm…

"Stella, why do you keep checking your phone?" Nesqu- Nessy asked me. Oh forget it, I've been calling her Nesquick for too long, it's gonna stick.

"Because I texted Nessa 'OMG YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED' and she hasn't replied yet."

"Hmmm…" Nesquick chewed on her airline pretzels.

"That's exactly what I said!" I exclaimed.

Nesquick looked at me weirdly and then continued, "That doesn't sound like Nessa (yes her and my sister have met before), I mean she already texted me saying she was so happy that Zac was back from 'Meet Orson Welles' and they…"

At the same time a light bulb clicked on in our heads.

"Ohhhhh." We said together, then. "Ewww."

"Wait how come she texted you and not me? I AM her sister," I asked curiously.

"Well, I AM her namesake," Nesquick joked. I glared at her. "I'm just kidding, I texted her because you were busy with Dylan." She wiggled her eyebrows. Another glare.

"Misses? Misses?" The flight attendant tried to get our attention. We turned to her.

"What would you guys like to drink?" She asked, smiling. We were just about to answer when—

"Good afternoon, everyone! This is pilot Cox speaking! We're experiencing a bit of turbulence, nothing serious, but as we pass through it, I'm turning on the seatbelt sign and no handheld electronic devices are permitted to be in use. Thank you, and enjoy your trip." The intercom clicked off.

"I would like a Coke please, and she would too," I answered for the both of us.

As the flight attendant was pouring our drinks, Nesquick nudged me.

"Stella!" she whispered. "Your phone, turn it off."

"Oh right." I reached to turn my iPhone off, and just as I did, it rang. Loudly. Shoot.

I picked it up and whispered as the flight attendant shot daggers at me, "hello?"

"Hey, little sis! What's good homie?" I recognized my sister's voice, tired, yet happy. Zac must've really pulled through today. Gross.

"Oh, umm, nothing…" I whispered. The intercom came on again.

"We've detected use of an electronic device on the plane. Please turn it off before it is confiscated, as it interferes with our plane's radar. Thank you!" It turned off. Dang.

Nessa's bubbly voice just kept coming through the speakers.

"Doesn't sound like with your urgent text, what's going on? You've got Dylan with ya don't you? How'd he like your outfit?"

I thought back to the events of the deserted terminal and smiled, then came back to reality.

"Oh umm, I'll tell you later. I really need to turn this thing off; I'll call you later bye!" I clicked out of the conversation leaving a protesting big sister. Oh well.

Just as I was about to turn off my phone, the plane went through some heavier turbulence. I could hear the suitcases in the overhead bins sliding violently.

"Flight attendants please take your seats immediately! Immediately please, thank you!" Came the pilot's voice.

The red exit signs pointing to the doors started blinking. I immediately got scared.

"What's happening?" Nesquick asked, looking as scared as I was. She was gripping Devin's hand tightly. Their fingers were intertwined. I wonder who did that…

The dang intercom came on again. "The electronic device interfered with our radar, and it's now overlooking things and becoming blurry. If anyone can help with this problem please come forward!"

By now I was so terrified. What if the plane went down? All because of my stupid iPhone! Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

To my surprise, Dylan went forward to the cockpit. It shocked me for a little bit, then a big heavy jolt of the plane shook me back. I looked over at Nesquick. She was crying, and Devin pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back to comfort her, whispering words into her ears. They looked like Zac and Vanessa. I would've said something to them if I wasn't so terrified.

To my horror, the plane started to lose altitude. I watched out the window, as the clouds began to go, it seemed, rushing upward. Everyone in the plane was screaming and babied were crying. Nesquick was in hysterics.

Then I thought about something. My phone was still on! Maybe if I turned it off…

I reached down to click my phone off. The plane continued to lose altitude for a minute.

_We're doomed!_ I thought. I began saying prayers, thanking God for all he had given me, and begging him to save us.

Just as I said my final Amen…

The plane stopped. And then it went higher, and higher, and higher…

Nesquick looked up from Devin's shirt. The plane was flying regularly again!

The intercom came on, this time hopefully holding good news.

"Thanks to this young man, Dylan Efron, and his amazing technician skills, our radar is now as clear as day and our flight can be continued in peace!" The pilot said.

THANK GOD! Everyone began applauding, Nesquick, Devin and I the loudest.

Dylan shrugged and smiled. "I couldn't have done without Stella. If she hadn't been smart enough to turn off her phone, it would've been impossible." Dylan flashed his big blue eyes at me, smiled, and winked.

I blushed, and then everyone looked at me and started clapping. I blushed harder.

Dylan made his way back to his seat next to me, everyone's eyes still on us.

When he sat down, I smiled at him.

"Thanks." We said at the same time, then looked at each other and started laughing.

When we stopped, he kept his eyes locked on mine, and when he flashed that award-winning, heart-melting Efron smile, I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed his shirt collar, leaned in, and kissed him. At first I was afraid, and thought, _what am I doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

I was about to pull back and apologize, when he removed my hands from his shirt collar and put them around his neck. He lifted me over the armrest and put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me closer. We could see flashes popping and I realized this would probably be all over the magazines by tomorrow and we'd have a big talk with Kenny and I most likely be grounded, but I didn't care.

When we pulled back for air, we smiled at each other and I just laid there in his arms, feeling ecstatic, even more so than earlier in the terminal. Looking over at Devin and Nesquick, I saw that Nesquick was asleep in Devin's arms. I'm telling you, she might only be 12, but Nesquick can get guys like nobody's business, especially the cute ones. And they looked absolutely adorable together. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep; dreaming happy dreams about what would await all four of us in Salt Lake City.

**Mega fluffy ending. Should I do a 3****rd**** chapter!? Reviews please! And I changed the rating to T.**

**~M.**


End file.
